


List miłosny do Johna Watsona

by uCharlie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: The Sign of Three Spoilers, przemowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uCharlie/pseuds/uCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tego dnia Sherlock zrobi (prawie) wszystko dla Johna Watsona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List miłosny do Johna Watsona

Zrobię to ( _dla ciebie)_.

Ponieważ jesteś najodważniejszym, najmądrzejszym, najlepszym ( _najdroższym_ ) człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem, pojawię się na twoim weselu i tam będę cię publicznie chwalił ( _wielbił_ ). Ja, który jestem ( _jedynie_ ) niedorzecznym mężczyzną ( _u twoich stóp_ ), wybawionym ( _tylko_ ) dzięki tobie. Nie podejrzewałem, że ktoś ( _taki jak ty_ ) zechce mnie uczynić swoim przyjacielem ( _nie jestem godzien_ ), a teraz ja kocham, nigdy cię nie zawiodę, i mam całe życie, żeby ci to ( _uniżenie_ ) udowadniać.

Będę ( _na zawsze twój_ ) dla ciebie.

Od jutra. Dzisiaj jeszcze chcę cokolwiek zagarnąć dla siebie i dlatego ( _postscriptum_ ) wyjdę po pierwszym tańcu: jedyny sposób, żebyś tej nocy myślał o mnie _._


End file.
